I'm Ready
by sanghee
Summary: Because of Hibari, Tsuna is blind. He becomes heartless and feared. Tsuna has to find a way to trust his Guardians again, and his Guardians have to find a way to look up to Tsuna like before... notes about story in profile summary change :
1. Chapter 1 I am Scared

I'm Ready  
>Chapter 1<br>I am Scared

* * *

><p><strong>HEELLLOOO~~ once again I am back<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this story~~ and i hope u guys like it~<strong>  
><strong>oh and this is Skygem's idea about Tsuna being blind...<strong>  
><strong><strong>but it's my plot~~~~ so please don't hate T.T<strong>**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was breathing heavily; the fight against the Habu family was still going strong even after an hour. His eyes burned in frustration, 'Why doesn't Katsumao retreat? His family is being annihilated!' The brunette swung his fiery fists to knock down an oncoming opponent.<p>

Katsumao Fudo, the 4th generation boss of the Habu family, dressed in a sharp black suit glared at Tsuna. 'That man… he will not be forgiven… nor will his family for taking the eyes of my great grandfather.' The bluenette clenched his fists, darting towards the back of the breathless Vongola Decimo.

"Sawada!" It was Ryohei, the extreme boxer, who had spotted Katsumao running towards the unprotected back of his boss.

"JUUDAIME! Protect your eyes! That man takes the eyes of his enemies!" The silver haired bomber warned his beloved boss and even though he was engaged in battle, the teenager shot fierce stares at the Habu boss.

Tsuna flew into the air where Katsumao's flame bullets would be less likely to reach him. His voice firm and commanding, "Katsumao, this is your last chance to retreat and never appear in front of the Vongola family again. If you do not heed this warning you and your family will perish under the Vongola and you

will be left incapacitated."

Irregular flames were omitting from the brunette's forehead and his hands made a rectangular shape, but still the bluenette refused to move. "This is your final warning!" Tsuna's strong voice made the Habu family members shiver in fright.

"Go ahead. I don't care about this trash. They're just my shield from enemies."

That made the brunette snap, in his angered state he went for the standing 20 year old.

"How can you even think of doing that? How can you call yourself a Boss? Family may bring hate and jealousy. Family may mean hurt but there is comfort and protection. Family! That's where LOVE is!" The brunette looked at the Habu boss's famiglia, the men and the women, glanced at each other, trembling at the truth of the statement. "You may not believe in it but the rest of your family does!"

"Herbivore… Don't lose your cool now." It was the Prefect, gripping his bloody tonfas. "I won't be able to bite you to death if you do." Hibari smirked and thought to himself. 'It would be more fun to bite to death a fighter than a whiner.'

The brunette felt chills climb up his spine as his hyper intuition sparked, suddenly a fist met his cheek, and the force of it caused him to fall backwards.

"GAHH"

"Family… hmmm… I have none… your damned family took the eyes of my last true family!" Katsumao started to chuckle which slowly turned into a cackle.

"Haa! Family! I can't wait to hear your famiglia scream and cry!"

His hyper intuition sparked again, this time Tsuna was ready and turned around to find a 6'3" male, looming over him, a needle in his hand ready to inject him with it. When Tsuna had knocked the male down he immediately searched for his family.

They were all on the ground, limp and lifeless … except for Hibari who was still trying to bite the Habu family to death.  
>"KATSUMAO! What did you do to them?" Tsuna felt a lump forming in his throat and worry swell in his chest. He couldn't let his guardians suffer again.<p>

The fourth generation boss inspected his nails and smiled, he was genuinely taking joy from their pain. "They've been poisoned," he turned his smiling eyes to the shocked brunette covered in blood and dirt. "Eventually they will all die."

"YOU. Dirty. Cheat-"

Tsuna felt a sudden pain in his neck. He turned around to look but the pain was too much and he fell to his knees. He felt hands grasping his shoulders, hauling him up to a standing position.

"If you want them to survive then you have to rip your own eyes out…" The bluenette smiled with glee. "…In front of them."

"Herbivore… Don't you dare listen to this **!"  
>Tsuna's dulled eyes were covered with a blindfold, but he could still hear his cloud guardian speaking. "I will bite you to death if you allow yourself to become as weak as them."<p>

Clashes and grunts sounded out all around him.

Tsuna fell again to his knees panting at the pain of the poison circulating through his blood system. "Hi… Hibari-san… save… save our family" The brunette yanked the blindfold off and with trembling legs he pulled himself up. "…Leave him to me" The brunette sprinted towards the sounds of the tonfas clashing with flames.

The male with cold eyes swung back his tonfas and slammed them into the Habu boss's temples. Turning to Tsuna he hissed "Leave my prey alone. Or else I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death."

"Ahhh..." Tsuna groaned in pain. 'Must keep calm, do not show any weakness!' The brunette had his eyes closed; he felt blood drip from his eyebrows. He opened his chocolate coloured eyes and his vision was blurry. 'Forget it; it's probably just the blood in the way. "Then, Hibari-san… I trust you will get the antidote."

The brunette flew to his guardians and attacked the opposing mafia members surrounding them.

o.o.o.o.o

They fought on for an unaccountable length of time, which in reality was only for twenty minutes, until Hibari finally managed to get the antidote into his possession. Tsuna picked up his guardians, the pain was overwhelming but his guardians were more important to him than his own pain.

The two of them carried Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome to safety. The warehouse they were in had collapsed, but thankfully the people in it were able to escape to safety.

"Hibari-san, please take the antidote." The rest of the guardians had already been fed the antidote; the only ones left were the two still standing.

'How did that herbivore know I was poisoned?' Hibari closed his eyes, took the bottle, and gulped down a portion of the antidote.

"Ah" The brunette clenched at the fabric at his heart, breathless and in pain from the stinging and throbbing sensation that flooded through skull. Blood and sweat dripped down his face.

"…"

Tsuna closed his eyes and gripped the sides of his head. "Owww…"  
>When Hibari had drunk his share of the clear substance, he handed it to Tsuna to drink. But when the brunette blinked, he could barely see the outline of Hibari.<p>

The brunette flinched at the sound of metal hitting metal, he looked around in a panic; his paranoia growing. Tsuna blinked again, his vision turned to darkness.

"…"

"H-Hibari-san… I-I cannot see…"

"What happened to Dame-Tsuna!" It was Reborn, his teeth were clenched and he was glaring at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Why is he in such a condition?"  
>Tsuna was rushed to the hospital by Hibari, and medics came in to treat the guardians. The doctors immediately took Tsuna into the operating room. As soon as the doctor had stabilised Tsuna's condition, he told Reborn that the nerves connecting Tsuna's eyes to his brain were damaged. There was no cure for it… yet.<p>

"I-I don't know!" The silver haired bomber strained his voice to keep from yelling at the medics and Reborn. "Juudaime… JUUDAIME SAVED US! And that jerk Hib-"

Gokudera shot a glare at the skylark who was pretending to be asleep. "Hibari…" Reborn turned around and started to walk away. 'Hibari… attacked Tsuna… damaged his eyes…'

o.o.o.o.o

"Where is he? WHERE IS MY SON!" Iemitsu ran in while pushing guards and doctors out of his way.

"Sir! You cannot come this way!" a nurse warned the tall man. "If you want to visit the patient then please wait! There are others waiting to see him. Only

one person is allowed to see him at a time!"

"Then I will make them move!" Sawada thought only of his son, his son that he made join the mafia.

Worry started to form in the blonde's eyes. The nurse saw the sheen in his eyes and reluctantly let him go and told the guards and doctors to also let him pass.

"Move… Get out of the way. I must see my son!" Iemitsu barked at the Vongola guardians and pushed them away.

"Honey?" Nana was crying into her hands, Bianchi was comforting her. 'Ah… I should just wait. She smiled at the sight, 'my husband is such as good man, a father.'

Iemitsu walked into the white room where Tsuna lay, he was not ready for what he was about to see, thick white bandages covered his sons eyes and the rest of his body.

"W-Who's there?" Tsuna tried to focus on where the footsteps were coming from, but he could see nothing.

"My son" a trembling voice escaped the lips of the blonde. He took Tsuna into his arms and gave a squeeze. "Tsunayoshi!"

Hot warm tears left the good-for-nothing father's eyes. "D-dad?" Tsuna felt safe and protected in his father's arms. "W-What are you doing? I'm okay, let me go." That was a lie, but Tsuna knew it was important to make sure his family didn't worry about him. No, dad, don't let me go. Please don't… Please!  
>But Tsuna's silent plea was ignored. As he left the safety of his father's arms, once more the brunette felt empty and vulnerable.<p>

"Tsuna, I am…' Iemitsu felt the lump in his throat grow bigger; threatening to choke him and his words… "I'm sorry that… you had to be the son of such a useless father!"

'No… No Stop!'

"I'm sorry I'm your father! I don't deserve you."

'STOP NO, I could never blame you, I need you' Tsuna's heart felt like it was being crushed.

"I'm sorry th-"

"Dad, I'm okay!' The brunette forced a smile, remembering what Reborn had told him, "Tsuna you must always show yourself as the strong Vongola Decimo, everything you do, how you act will reflect the true nature of Vongola. Be strong and resilient, you must hide your pain for the sake of your famiglia."

Everything was a lie, he was not okay. He was not fine.

"Call me if you're scared! I will go to you-"

"DAD! I'm not scared." Another lie, another piercing of his heart.

o.o.o.o.o

Nana entered the room next, "Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna forced a smile once again. "Hi mom"

"I…I" no words came from Nana's mouth; she just embraced her son and cried.

Tsuna patted his mom's back, 'I must stay calm… I must stay calm…'

"Don't worry mom, I'm not scared."

o.o.o.o.o

'Dame-Tsuna… He will grow as a leader and a fighter…' Reborn smirked; "… we will overcome his inability to see, he will fight, and he will win. But there are still many important lessons to be learnt."

It'll be a hell of a week, for sure.'

o.o.o.o.o

'It's so cold.' Tsuna trembled while lying on the hospital bed, the pungent smell of disinfectant surrounding him. 'I will not be like the Habu boss, I will be a good boss, I will grow strong, I will not show my pain and fear, nor will I cry in front of my family. I shall strive through this.'  
>But for now, Tsuna lay in a foetal position. His eyes unseeing, his shoulder turned from the door and his arms wrapped around his torso. He whispered.<p>

"I'm scared"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>  
><strong>ermmm bad?<strong>

**sorry...**

**Please PLEASE REVIEW!**  
><strong>I'm on my knees! REVIEWW!<strong>  
><strong>I HAVE FOUND A BETA READER!<strong>

**yup this chapter is edited :)**

**and i owe it all to IhATA :) and mweep-love (it seems to me that i have two beta readers :D)**

**if u guys re read this chapter from before there is a lot of grammar fixes and other thingies that make the grammar better... (wait i made no sense... ignore that comment)**

**anyway... thanks for reading~~ and remember to thank IhATA and mweep-love for beta-ing the chapter~~~**


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn Train Me

**Hello**

**New chaper~~ i hope u like~~**

* * *

><p>I'm Ready<br>Chapter 2  
>Reborn Train Me<br>'It's warm.' The brunette lying on a small white bed woke up to the explosion of a bomb and the clashing of a sword.  
>I wonder what that noise is.<br>Tsuna pushed himself up and tried to open his chocolate colored eyes.  
>He saw nothing.<br>Tsuna started to tremble, 'Why can't I… see anything…aren't my eyes open?' His small, gentle hands reached for his eyes. Yes. His eyes were open, he felt his long lashes and the corners of his eyes indicating that his eyes were indeed open.  
>"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE JUDAIME UP WITH THAT RACKET!"<br>'Gokudera?' The young Vongola strained his neck pushing his head forward searching for the voice.  
>"Maa, Maa."<br>'Yamamoto?' Tsuna lifted the thin blanket from his legs and set his small feet on the cold tile floor. "G-Gokudera? Yamamoto?" The brunette called.  
>"JUDAIME!" Tsuna felt a hand grab his thin arms. "What are you doing out of bed?" Tsuna turned so he was facing the sound of his Storm guardian. "This idiot and I were just taking care of att-"<br>Then the brunette heard muffling noises that seemed to be coming from the storm guardian. 'That was Yamamoto covering Gokudera's mouth, wasn't it.' The large warm hands disappeared, leaving the unseeing male feeling, once again, unsecure.  
>"Ah… Yamamoto, is Reborn here?" Tsuna had no idea what he was supposed to do, so like always, he turned to his evil Tutor.<br>"Uh, Tsuna I think you should rest… Gokudera and I have to take care of some… stuff." Yamamoto sounded urgent. He let go of Gokudera's mouth and grabbed his Katana.  
>Tsuna heard the metal against metal as metal as Yamamoto pulled his sword from its sheath, he immediately knew that the 'stuff' involved fighting. "Y-Yamamoto, were- who are you going to fight?" Tsuna tried his best to keep his voice steady. 'Don't lie to me… please Yamamoto… please' Tsuna clenched his teeth; if his guardian was going to lie to him then… he could longer trust anyone.<br>"Tsuna don't worry, I'm not going away to fight." The rain guardian walked over to the brunette. "We're just going to get some drinks."

Lies…

"Just wait here, we'll be back before you know it."

Lies…

"J-Judaime… d-don't worry we will take c-care of the enem- drinks" Gokudera was tearing up; he couldn't lie to the man who'd risked his life for him so many times. His heart hurt, 'Why is it the Tenth that lost his vision! Why is it always the Judaime who has to go through the hardships? Why can't it be me? Why can't I be the right hand man I always dreamed of being?'  
>ALL LIES…<br>"Gokudera… Yamamoto… Go, I'll be waiting" Tsuna clenched his teeth and looked down. 'I guess I'll just be in the way, I feel so useless.'  
>"Tsuna…Judaime…" The two guardians saw how small their boss looked, how small and fragile he was. The two looked away before enemies of the Vongola family could enter Tsuna's hospital room. Other Families who'd heard the news thought, now would be the best time to attack the Vongola family's boss since he was blind and vulnerable.  
>"Be safe, don't trip" The brunette lifted his head up and smiled. 'I wonder if I'm smiling at a wall.'<p>

o.o.o.o.o

In the middle night Hibari walked the dim hallway of the hospital where his boss was resting; he snuck in through a window of the waiting room. 'Herbivore… Are you really that weak? How could you fail your duties after only one attack? I thought you defeated that red head herbivore, Byakuran, Xanxus, and that pineapple herbivore.'  
>The skylark's footsteps were like an earthquake's, sending tremors across the motionless hall. When the raven haired male was in front of the brunette's room, he felt a killing aura behind him. As sharp as ever, the carnivore turned with Tonfas ready to attack.<br>"Fast as always, huh Hibari?" It was the voice of the Vongola's best assassin, Reborn.

"Infant…"

"Before you go in, let me tell you… I will take this no-good student of mine and train him… you should say sorry to him before it's too late… Before he hates you and stays away.' Reborn tilted his fedora down until it shaded his eyes.

"…"

"I'm just warning you, Tsuna will be like a completely different person when I'm done with him ." Reborn was serious; there were no smirks, no chuckles.  
>"Don't order me around, infant." The cloud guardian walked away from the white door that kept him from his blind boss.<p>

o.o.o.o.o

Gokudera was eating an onigiri in front of a convenience store, sighing every five second. The silver haired male looked down. 'How can I eat… my boss is injured… permanently… because I was…" The storm guardian was unable to think anymore, his heart was pounding against his chest. It was too much for the him to handle 'because I was too weak to overcome the poison my boss was…'  
>Gokudera looked up and saw the cloud filled sky, it was gloomy and dark.<p>

o.o.o.o.o

Yamamoto was lying on his bed, his mind blank. The baseball player was still in shock, 'There's no way Tsuna is… blind.'  
>The swordsman kept staring at the ceiling, not blinking. It hurt too much to feel pain.<p>

o.o.o.o.o

Chrome sat on the carpet floor of Kyoko's home, hugging her legs. 'Boss' her eyes showed deep pain, her boss, the one who allowed her to live, was injured.

'B-boss'

Warm tears flooded from her eyes. 'Where was I when he was in pain, who did it? Why?'  
>'Hibari was the last one to pass out… I must talk to him…'<p>

'Boss'

o.o.o.o.o  
>Mukuro was sitting on the edge of a wooden chair, sighing. 'I guess if I take the body now it would be useless…' The male stood up.<br>"Dear readers, I refuse to comment so please leave me alone."  
>Mukuro sat down and looked at the sky once more; it was clouded and dark… the night sky had never looked this dark before.<p>

o.o.o.o.o

Tears fell from Lambo's eyes, snot ran from his nose, he couldn't control himself. Emotions were flowing out of him. His special person, his big brother was blind.  
>"O-Oresama will never… NEVER steal your eggs again! I'm sorry!" The curly haired child started to cry. It was then Lambo saw how weak and thin his brother looked. 'Tsuna… Tsuna… Tsuna…' the lightning guardian slammed his head into the ground yelling and screaming. "YOU IDIOT! TSUNA IS AN IDIOT!" The lightning guardian pounded the ground with his small fists.<br>"Lambo! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Nana lifted the small child and hugged him close to her, "Lambo… Calm down, Tsuna is going to come home healthy."  
>"NOO TSUNA! HE… HE CAN'T SEE!" Cries of anger and sorrow echoed through the entire house.<p>

o.o.o.o.o

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn was sitting on top of the sleeping brunette.  
>"R-Reborn?" The blind male reached his hands to find the infant, but all he found was Leon shaped as a snapping turtle biting at his fingers. "HIEEEE!"<br>A small hand covered the brunette's mouth. "Tsuna… I'm only going to be nice today. For the next 14 days you are going to be trained… you will be able to see with sound, touch, smell, and taste. You will cease to be the weak boss that everyone stamps on. With this training you will turn into another person, you will be the fearful leader that everyone looks up to. Do you want to-  
>Tsuna lowered his head, 'I don't want to be lied to… I don't want to become a hindrance to my guardians.' The brunette felt anger and sorrow. 'I don't care if I become a different person… I already am, I can't see… Nothing matters anymore.'<br>"R-Reborn… Train me"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? a little rushed?<strong>

**anyway thanks for reading this chapter~~**

**i hope u stay for the next~~**

**and thank you to those who commented~~~**

**I WANT MORRREEEEE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GGGGRRRREEETTTY-NESSS IS COMING BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**:)** i owe it all to IhATA :) and mweep-love for making my sotry like 923874657238913754689234765x better~~~****

**please review, i will give a cyber cookie to who ever reviews~~**

**oh and thank u to those who alerted and favorited~~~ i love u all~~~**

**REVIEW! NOWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3 Reborn's Training Pt 1

**Hi**

**thank you fro the reviews~~~~~**

**im glad that there were readers~~ hope u guys enjoy this chapter~~**

**Tsuna is 14 still~~ (not in he future...) this is present time~~**

* * *

><p>I'm Ready<p>

Chapter 3

_Reborn's Training part 1_

A blonde man with long eyelashes was pushing a frail looking brunette on a wheelchair that had a dark brown fabric seat, shinny silver handles and a large black wheel. The blonde man was Dino, the boss of the Chiavarone family, Reborn has called him and some of his men, out to help Tsuna get to the Mountain of Change. While the males were getting to a campsite close to a river, the infant tutor was explaining things to the clue-less duo.

The rocks and uneven roads did not help the three find the training ground, the dirt chocked Tsuna and Dino, and the wheel chair was pretty much useless in the uneven dirt trail. But that did not stop Reborn from being a spartan.

"Dame-Tsuna, listen carefully, I am only going to explain this once. And this is because I said I was going to be nice to you this day and only this day." The Arcobaleno looked at his student; how fragile, weak, and innocent the brunette looked. Those thin shoulders, stick-like arms, and the vulnerable look nailed unto Tsuna's face.

"He is being_ nice?_?" The Vongola Decimo muttered to himself, no one could blame him; he was dragged into the car and forced to dress into a black leather jacket and light grey skinny jeans by himself. It took the boy more than 19 times to put his attire on correctly. Tsuna was also forced to find the right car, the right person to talk to, he ran into so many poles, students, and Yankees.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, the training you will be going through is at least 100 times worse."

The brunette shivered at what his tutor said. So did Dino, who just remembered his younger days when _he_ was being trained by Reborn.

"This is what we need to work on, balance, vibrations on the ground, vibrations in the air, and finally you will be left in the mountain alonge for the remainder time." The infant stopped for a moment and sighed, "It is your responsibility to survive, if you are in trouble there will be no one to help."

Tsuna, frowned as he heard the next sentence.

"There are beasts and people who will do anything for survival, so do not be surprised if you are eaten, or killed." The sun Arcobaleno looked at the clear sky. "Be careful, do not let go of yourself… or else you will become a different person… no one would be able to recognize you, they would fear you."

The brunette and blonde was shocked and felt chills run up their backs, but both stayed quiet, Reborn was not smirking… which was not a good sight.

'I will never become a boss, who people fear…' The blind brunette thought to himself, wondering if he really could keep that promise.

o.o.o.o.o

During school, Gokudera and Yamamoto were restless; Tsuna had not showed up when he was released from the hospital.

'What happened to Judaime? Was he attacked? Did he quit school because he cannot see?' the silver haired bomber suddenly stood up from his chair and clutched both side of his head. "NO JUDAIME! IF YOU LEAVE I WILL LEAVE TOO!" The Teacher turned from the chalkboard and scrunched his face. "NO! JUDAIME WOULD NEVER RUN AWAY! HE PROBABLY HAS A GOOD REASON!" Gokudera was trying to comfort himself. But a piece of white chalk came flying and hit the storm guardian in the forehead. "YOU OLD GEEZER! I AM GOING TO SDFHMMMM"

The loud mouth of the bomber was closed once again by Yamamoto. "maa, maa" The bomber was about to rage until the swordsman whispered in his ears. "Keep in Tsuna would not like it if you were expelled from the school, as his right hand man… gather the guardians during break."

The bomber glared at the baseball freak, he was right.

"Gokudera don't worry… it isn't like Tsuna is dodging cars!" Yamamoto gave his signature smile to the bomber. But little did he know, that he was wrong… very wrong…

o.o.o.o.o

"HIEEEEEEEE" The brunette fell to the grassy field next to a dirt road. There were cars that were chasing Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo tried his best to dodge the black and white cars.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm being nice to you, tomorrow it will be harder and tougher! Pull it together," Reborn who was in a small green car was speeding up to run his students over. "The illusions are weak too, so you have it easy, if they were real cars…" the infant did not finish his sentence, but he lowered his head, smiled, ad muttered to himself, "it would be easier… because of the vibrations on the ground," but the sun Arcobaleno looked back up again and saw Tsuna easily dodging the illusion cars.

"REBORN! I heard what you muttered! This is not nice at ALL!" The brunette had his arms in the air and he was running for his life, feeling the weak vibrations in the ground up so up his feet. Tsuna knew when to stop or when to go; if the movement of the cars brought noticeable vibrations then the male would step back or move away from the cars.

'Tsuna… you are progressing very quickly… you passed the balancing test easily, you passed most of the vibrations on the ground... you are accelerating in a dangerous speed… you might… just lose yourself' Reborn thought to himself, but waved to Dino's illusionist to increase the speed of the cars.

"HIEEEEEEEE"

o.o.o.o.o

The Nanimori-chuu Prefect was on the roof of the school, lying on his back and looked at the light blue sky. Hibrid was flying around him singing the school's song.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi…' Hibari sat up and frowned/glared at the air in front of him. 'When did I care for that… herbivore…' The prefect got on his back again. 'What did that baby mean when he said he will not be the same person I knew…?' The skylark sat up once again, Hibird landed on his head and stopped singing.

'I'm going to bite that herbivore to death for making me confused…' The cloud guardian got his tonfas out and walked to the door of the roof to bite some Yankees to death.

'Herbivore… will you become a carnivore?'

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was on the ground panting with sweat dripping down his face, it was extremely hot and humid and all the running away from cars and tractors has drained the boy's energy,

"Reborn… Once more… I will not give up…"

The Arcobaleno became wide eyed, 'Dame-Tsuna… usually you would whine… did you already let go? You would become more fearful than I have ever thought you would become.' The infant stood next to the brunette who was still on his stomach trying to push himself up. "Dame-Tsuna… you should take a rest right now… before I knock you out.

Tsuna's tutor was worried.

Reborn was actually worried.

The brunette stood up and headed towards the road.

"Amazing… it looks like Tsuna can see from the movements in the ground." Dino commented while he was eating cup noodles with his men.

"That is kinda creepy boss…" One of Dino's men muttered, he was right… no one would have been able to do that in less than a day.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna felt the movements of a rabbit fleeing and the different ground textures (his shoes were off), 'I know where everything is,' Tsuna dodged stepping on a spider, 'I can see better than when my eyes worked…'

The brunette started in a dash, 'I feel the air on my skin… the direction of Dino-san's men breathing, Reborn's mutterings. I can see without my eyes.'

Tsuna's legs began to pump faster, taking the boy to the forest. 'For 14 days I will train... in 14 days I will become stronger…'

'In 14 days… I will never be lied to again.'

**Hi~~ (this is not edited yet! thats why its like ewwwww)**

**so how was it?**

**hmmmm... please tell me that u like~~ and what you do not like~~**

**and i hope more readers would review... please... (PUPPY EYES)**

**If u have questions then tell me~~ ill include it in the next chapter's A/N**

**and if there are any requests then please tell me~~ (like how do so and so guardian feel, What kind of balance training did Tsuna do etc...)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reborn's Training Pt 2

**hi... i dont feel that happy right now... i wonder why... maybe its because school is going to start and i still haven finished my homework... or its because i think this ending is sad... i dont know thats up to u~~**

**anyway thanks for clicking on this chapter thingy~~ i hope u enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it~~ (an procrastinating on my homework~~)**

* * *

><p>I'm Ready<p>

_Chapter 4_

_Reborn's Training Part 2_

* * *

><p>A certain bomber was resting his head on his arms and glaring at the clock behind the homeroom teacher. 'A little longer until I get to look for Judaime…' The silver haired male gritted his teeth and growled. 'Just a little longer… why do we have to go to this place anyway?'<p>

_Brrriiingggg_

'Finally!' the young bomber stood from his chair and speed walked to the door, without bowing to the teacher. Yamamoto opened his sleepy eyes and wiped the drool from his face. 'Where is 'dera going?' the baseball player stood up and began to follow his fellow family member. "Gokudera, wait!"

The parted haired male rushed down the now crowded hall full of students. "Move!" The busy teenagers moved out of the Vongola storm guardian's way. 'Where is Judaime?' The bomber felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned violently and was about to land a punch.

"wow… Gokudera clam down!" It was Yamamoto, he caught the bomber's fist. "Gokudera, stop… I'm sure Tsuna is fine right now."

"But Judaime has been missing for 5 days!"

The two did not notice the prefect that walked up to them with a deadly aura. "I will bite you to death for crowding." Hibari had his usual cold glare, but this time he felt more irritated (which is nearly impossible.) 'How could that herbivore be missing for 5 days?' Then the skylark felt a nerve twitch. 'Why do I care about that herbivore…' Then without attacking the two guardians, Hibari walked away cursing at his boss and himself.

"Let go baseball freak!" Gokudera was struggling to get out of the rain guardian's grasp, but the taller figure did not let go. "Tsuna and his family were not even at their house! He could be in trouble right now!"

"Maa, Maa" Yamamoto's signature smile appeared on his face, "It's not like Tsuna is dodging bullets."

Oh Yamamoto how wrong you are…

o.o.o.o.o

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"That is the 48th scream that Sawada-san has screamed, Dino-san." One of Dino's men was watching the brunette get hit by paint gun bullets.

"I'm sure Tsuna will improve… I mean like he already dodged 81…" The long eyelashed male narrowed his eyes. 'That is nearly impossible… even for a Vongola boss. How much are you going to change Tsuna… how much?'

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as he wiped the red paint off of his left temple. The brunette was panting and sweating.

"Dame-Tsuna, you would have died over 48 times if these were real bullets." Reborn held his gun at Tsuna's forehead, the tutor noticed the twitch in Tsuna's ears. 'so he already uses his hearing to see…'

"B-but Thi-" The brunette stopped himself from complaining, and he bit down on his finger.

Reborn narrows his large black eyes, 'Usually Dame-Tsuna would be complaining non-stop…' the infant put his Leon gun away and jumped back. "Take a break Tsuna… I will give you five seconds."

'Little bro…' Dino bit on his thumb nail and narrowed his eyes. 'You already passed the Vibrations on the ground… and you are nearly done with Vibrations in the air… dodging paper airplanes-easily, dodging rocks and punches- it took you less than a couple until you passed… after bullets it would be needles… and after needles then we will have to leave you…' The blonde haired male furrowed his eyebrows. 'The longer you stay on this mountain alone… the more you change. slow down.'

Tsuna was standing on his two feet again, waiting and trying to feel the movement of Reborn's gestures. He would feel the movement of Reborn's gun being raised, he could hear the trigger being pulled, and he could feel the air being split by the paint gun bullet.

'It is left of me…so I have to move to the right, but Reborn shot another one… I guess I have to move 2 inches to the right… then..' which he did.

Reborn thought the second bullet would hit his no-good student but Tsuna leaned towards his left without second thought.

"H-How…" the sun Arcobaleno was shocked, even though it was his student, dodging that combination was impossible. 'that was my simple but hard attack! It usually takes natural hitmans 5 days to fully dodge them. How strong are you really Tsuna?'

o.o.o.o.o

Chrome was sitting in a hello kitty café that was next to the arcade. The girl was hugging her bag and listening to Kyoko and Haru's conversation. "Tsuna is Tsuna." Haru continued. "Even if he is blind he will be my future husband!" The ponytailed girl was on fire, she stood up and clenched her fists, that were around her chest area.

Kyoko giggled, "yeah, and we will continue to support him" The light haired girl smiled and then took a bite out of her creampuff.

"but… what if bossu isn't bossu anymore…?" Chrome lowered her head, something about the events were bothering her. Why would Tsuna disappear right after he was released from he hospital? "What if… Bossu turned into a heartless person…?" Chrome lifted her head a bit a saw Kyoko and Haru with teary eyes, as if they knew that was possible. "I-I mean it's only a h-hunch… erm.. I mean… Sorry…" The purple haired girl looked around and saw the forgotten cake in front of her. "This cake looks really good!" a light color spread in the girl's cheek and she picked up her fork and at the chocolate pastry.

Kyoko and Haru smiled, "There is no way that Tsuna could become heartless" The words that escaped from their mouths were not from their heart. They couldn't get rid of the feeling, that Chrome was right.

o.o.o.o.o

"Here is the entrance of the forest, where the beasts and heartless people are…" Dino, his men, Tsuna, and Reborn faced the dark, cold, and eerie forest.

"Tsuna… we will pick you up in eight days. So it is your duty to stay alive." Reborn got off of his student's head and jumped onto Dino's.

"o-okay" The brunette is handed a bag, and a necklace to give his position. "I'm off"

"Have a safe trip… Dame-Tsuna."

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was about 18 miles from where Dino and Reborn dropped him off. 'What should I do now? Make shelter, find food… water?'

But before the brunette could make that choice, he heard a rustling of leaves, and movement on the ground. Tsuna turned to where he thought it was coming from, and he heard a voice.

"H-Hello" It was the sound of a young teenage boy. "A-are you lost? I-I think I can help you"

Tsuna who had his eyes closed, smiled and replied to teenager. "Yes… can you help me for a day or two?" But remembering Reborn's warning, Tsuna kept his HDW pills in his hands.

"I don't know why you are here, but I'm sure you will find your home" The voice sounded cheerful and happy. But what Tsuna could not detect was the smirk on the dark-skinned face.

The two arrived at a village full of people, who were mostly men. "we are here! Tsuna, was it?"

The brunette could smell some kind of food on a fireplace, and he heard whispering. "a-ah yes."

"I will have to go meet the chief of this village, so please wait here." The boy led Tsuna into a hut that was full of smoke.

The brunette crouched and moved his hand around, 'what are these?' Tsuna felt a rod, it was rough, and it felt like a rock, but also like wood. But as his hands roamed, the smell of meat grew stronger. And he reached for a sphere-like 'rock.'

'This is…' The rock was not a sphere, it had many dents, two identical holes, one heart shaped hole, and teeth-like… no… it wasn't teeth-like… it was actual teeth. Tsuna let go of the skull and panicked, he wiped his hands on his sweatshirt. The smell of meat was not any kind of meat… it was human meat. Tsuna felt his stomach twist and turn; it felt as if something was coming up. He threw up.

'I have to get out of here!' the Vongola Decimo reached for an opening, but was instead attacked by the teenager who helped him to the village.

"It would be nice if you were a little fatter." The boy, took his spear and threw it at Tsuna's direction.

The blind male easily dodged the sharp weapon, thanks to Reborn's training, and he went into HDWM. "I'm sorry, I am a little busy, I will be leaving now" The brunette flew out of the hut and flew as far as he could from the ground, he heard many shouts and growls from the ground below him.

There was a lump in the brunette's throat. "I cannot trust anyone…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... how was it?<strong>

**hope u liked it**

**tHANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED~~~~ I HOPE I GET MORE THIS CHAPTER~~~~~**

**oh and I'm thinking of making a omake of REborn's training... so tell me if u want that or for me to just work on the next chapter~~~ (I would keep ur opinions in mind~~)**

**And you can add what u want to be included in the omake~~ (if i make one...)**

**hope i get more reviews~~~ _PLEASE REVIEW _**

**im going to do my homework now~~ (F*_beep_* LIFE!)**

**There is now a poll on my profile please check it out~~~**


	5. Chapter 5 Show No Weakness

**Hello~~~**

**sorry this was a little late T.T**

**i have a fun little poll on my profile~~ im just a little curious about my writing... please vote~~~**

* * *

><p>I'm Ready<p>

Chapter 5

Show no Weakness

* * *

><p>There was the sound of a young teenager taking a deep breath. An iron scent filled the air, the ground was wet, and so was the teen. Wet with blood. Blood that the brunette spilled killing the last bit of the savages living in the village.<p>

In 5 days, Sawada Tsunayoshi was able to walk, hunt, and survive perfectly. In 2 days, Sawada Tsunayoshi was able to defeat a village of man-eating savages with the population of 54. In 7 days, Sawada Tsunayohi was able to kill 46 blood thirsty beasts.

The blind brunette was sitting at the edge of the forest, waiting for his home tutor to pick him up. He was in the forest alone for seven days, trying to live.

'What if my guardians think I would slow them down?' Tsuna started to sweat 'especially Hibari and Mukuro... Gokudera would eventually stop calling me Judaime... Should I act heartless? that way no one would think I am useless.' The brunette was clutching both sides of his head and started to panic, until another thought came into his mind, which caused him to freak out even more. 'What if Reborn forgot about me? It has been a some time... he should have picked me up by now,' the teenager stood still and did his best to listen to any signs of Reborn. 'Is he going to leave me in this forest until I grow old? UNTIL I DIE?' he abandoned his effort and activated his freak-out-about-everything mode.

_GROWL_It was a sound of a monster, the sound of a blood thirst beast that wanted to avenge his pack family. The brunette who was panicking on top of the large boulder froze. Not because of fear… but because he was losing his right mind. Tsuna was unconsciously becoming a killer.

o.o.o.o.o

'This place again?' Tsuna looked around, it was cold, and still, there were no movements, vibrations, or even texture on the ground. 'I thought I was in the forest… next to a really large wolf.' The brunette stood up from his crouching position and started to walk around like he always did when he was placed into the dark, vacant space the other 100 times. 'I guess this is the 101st time I'm here… it usually takes about 5 minutes until I smell blood…' so the brunette casually walked on his bare feet, stumbling and loosing balance, because there were no textures on the ground he stood on.

when the five minutes were up. Tsuna could feel something wet drip down his arms, hands, and face. The Vongola Decimo could feel a dying heart. The wolf was lying on the ground panting, and whining. 'Again with the thumping, the warm liquid, and the painful moaning.' The brunette walked over to a river a few yards away, from the dying wolf, to wash the blood off of his hands and face.

'I know what happens when I'm in the motionless place…' the brunette chuckled to himself, 'I am always covered in blood. I have become a killer.'

The brunette felt the cold water touch his sensitive skin, he shivered a bit but then became used to the temperature. He stayed there washing the filth from his body, waiting for his devil of a tutor to pick him up.

o.o.o.o.o

Reborn was observing his student from afar, he saw what normal infants should not have seen. The brunette became emotionless when the large grey wolf charged at him, he vanished in a blink of an eye and appeared just as fast. Instead of appearing where he had vanished, he popped up behind the growling beast and kicked it on its side.

There was a cry that came from the animal, rather than backing off the wolf advanced.

Tsuna was on his feet ready to crack a few couple bones of the charging beast… and that was what he did.

o.o.o.o.o

"Tsuna, how was the week in that forest?" The blonde boss stupidly asked his little bro. Dino smiled, but soon it vanished. Tsuna had his face down, and he looked as if he could cry. The brunette's eyes were half open, although the chocolate brown color was replaced by a light grey color. "Oh… never mind…"

The Vongola Decimo didn't hear his ally's question; all he was thinking about was his guardians. Would they push him back and ignore him, or would they stay true like they always do?

"Dame-Tsuna… no…' The tutor paused for a moment and called again, 'Tsunayoshi…" Reborn dropped his usual nickname to his student because of the development.

The blind teenager snapped out of his deep thought and faced his tutor, his expression showed how shocked he was. 'Did Reborn mess up with his word?'

"You have the choice to go to school tomorrow or today." Reborn sullenly gave. 'Tsuna choose well… the choice you pick will determine how you will restart your relationships with your guardians.'

"I will go today…" Tsuna lowered his head once more clenching his teeth. 'I will not let others see I am weak.' The brunette's fist shook. 'I will never show my weak side…'

"Tsuna… before I let you prepare for school… let me ask you… what the most important thing you have learned?" Reborn had a stern facial expression on. 'Come on Tsuna… show me that you are still you.'

"I learned? hmmm" Tsuna paused he thought for a second then faced Reborn. With hard eyes he replied "To never show any weakness."

'… that is the wrong answer…'

o.o.o.o.o

Girls gossiping about their friends

Guys lying to their girlfriends

Girls cheating their 'best friends'

Guys beating a weak person

Groups hating other groups

'Was school always this… untrue? This corrupted? No one can be trusted…' The brunette walked through the halls, analyzing everything that was going around him. Because he was wearing shoes he was using his skill in feeling the vibrations in the air.

"JUDAIME!" Gokudera came running to Tsuna, it was 14 days since he last saw the Vongola Decimo. "?"

"eh?" Tsuna was not able to understand anything that his storm guardian had just said, so he took a large step back and put on his poker face. "Gokudera, stop and behave like a right hand man." His voice was cold and heartless; it was stern, strict and emotionless.

"H-hai!" The silver haired male became a statue, his body posture was nearly perfect, his hands were at his sides and he was not smiling… Gokudera was trying to hide his shock and shivers.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto came running to his friend and boss. "Where were you?" 'And why does Gokudera look like he has to take a sh- dump?' The baseball player placed his right hand on the brunette's shoulder. He felt Tsuna twitch, and the next thing he knew he was gasping for breath.

Tsuna automatically punched his rain guardian in the guts. 'Oh crap! This was out of habit! But I cannot tell him this… then he would think I was scared…' the Vongola Decimo did not say anything; he just stood there like a frozen body. 'What should I do?'

"J-Judaime, why would you!" The parted haired male stumbled with his words; Tsuna would never be someone who hurts people for just touching him. Gokudera was about to throw more questions to his boss until the rain guardian started to chuckle.

"Maa, maa! Maybe Tsuna was just surprised!" The carefree person smiled, but he was in pain… 'my abdominal muscles feel as if they were ripped apart.' Cold sweat began to drip from Yamamoto's forehead. 'It hurts… why would you do that Tsuna?'

"Herbivore… I will bite you to death for crowding." The Prefect walked smoothly towards the trio, the students in Hibari's way tried their best to back as far away as possible.

When Tsuna heard the cold voice he started to tremble uncontrollably. 'Why is he here? What if he exposes my weakness? He will make my friends think I am useless…' The brunette tried to ignore his cloud guardian but could not.

"T-Tsuna… how about we go somewhere else?"

"Don't worry Judaime! I will blow him to bits and pieces!" Gokudera who recovered from his small shock got his dynamites out, he was waiting for his boss's response.

"No" Tsuna's voice was harsh. His voice was stern. His voice was like a boss, a boss whom his guardians feared.

"Tsuna… I-I'll help you go to the classroom. It should be pretty hard right?" Yamamoto forced a smile onto his fatless-face. "If you want Gokudera and I could totally play the game perfectly"

"Yamamoto… it is not a game."

"Tsuna…"

Hibari just stared at his boss, 'What is he? A herbivore? No… a carnivore?' The aloof cloud thought deeply as the three teenagers walked down his hall.

o.o.o.o.o

"Ne, Onii-chan?" it was Sasagawa Kyoko, she was talking to her brother. "Don't you think Tsuna-kun looks a little… down?" the light haired female had a worried look on her angel like face.

"SAWADA! LETS EXTREMELY GO SHOPPING WITH KYOKO TOGETHER!" the boxer agreed with Kyoko, and thought to bring Tsuna's mood up by suddenly inviting him to hang out without making a plan with his sister.

o.o.o.o.o

"Katsumao Fudo." A male with thin shoulders and a large pot belly was sitting on a dark brown leather chair, having a conference with the Habu family, they just released from Tsuna's ice. "You want to get back at the Vongola Family?"

"Hai" the bluenette furrowed his eyebrows, and clenched his teeth.

"Join me and I will make sure the Vongola becomes nothing."

"understood" 'I will take the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians'

* * *

><p><strong>sooo... how was it?<strong>

**yeah... right... u finally get to see Tsuna and his guardians interact with each other~~~~~**

**i hope u liked it~~~**

**and please review!**

**(i will probably make an omake pretty soon... if not later)**

**and here are some notes (beware spoilers)**

**-Tsuna interact with each guardian**

**-There will be about 5-6 arcs (a lot of chapters)**

**that is all~~ please review REVIEW REVIEW! PPLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSEEEEEEEEE or else i will not write... muahahahaha *gets hit with a rotten tomato***

**... im lying... if u dont review i would still write... type... unload...**

**but it will not have much feelings into it! ha what now! and i will upload slowly! MUAHAHAHA *dodges a cat* (poor cat) *angry ppl start attacking* *runs away***

**chao!**

**p****l****ease review~~~**


	6. Chapter 6 The Sun

**Hello~~ sorry for the really late update! SORRY SORRY!**

**hmmm this time i had a HUGE writer's block... but i think its gone for now... i hope...**

**but anyway... please enjoy**

* * *

><p>I'm Ready<p>

Chapter 6

The Sun

"Ne, Onii-chan?" it was Sasagawa Kyoko, she was talking to her brother. "Don't you think Tsuna-kun looks a little… down?" the light haired female had a worried look on her angel like face.

When Kyoko looked towards the sighing brunette she sighed too, but once she turned back to her brother he was gone.

"SAWADA! LETS EXTREMELY GO SHOPPING WITH KYOKO TOGETHER!" the boxer agreed with Kyoko, and thought to bring Tsuna's mood up by suddenly inviting him to hang out without making a plan with his sister.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was helped into his seat, because his desk gave no vibrations or movement. 'What did I do to Yamamoto? Why did I do that?' The Vongola Decimo lowered his head and clenched his teeth. 'What if _that _happens again?' the brunette reached for his study materials but thought for another second. 'Wait… how am I supposed to learn when I cannot even write notes?' The brunette narrowed his cloudy grey eyes.

Gokudera's green eyes began to sparkle, 'I can show Judaime that I am useful!' The silver haired male got up and walked to the brunette's desk. "Judaime," Gokudera had a serious face planted on his face. "I will bring you a device that will allow you to listen to the notes I will take." Then the bomber's face lit up like a dog wanting to be praised.

"Gokudera… that would be nice, but I cannot depend on you forever-"

"But I'm Judaime's right hand man!" Gokudera's left hand went to his chest and his right slammed unto Tsuna's desk with a loud bang.

Tsuna flinched and without thinking he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk too. Yamamoto and several classmates looked in the two's direction. "You will not always be faithful!" After the six words the brunette backed away after realizing what he had said. 'no… I…' then Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. 'Tsuna… he isn't Shou!' the brunette kept thinking to himself, trying to keep himself sane.

Gokudera's hair shadowed his eyes and he let his arms go to his side. Without saying anything he walked toward the door, and on his way he kicked a desk.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran to his fellow guardian member. The baseball player glanced at Tsuna, the brunette had his head lowered and he was clenching both his fists which were covered in nail marks. 'I'm sorry Tsuna, I will go to you in a second.'

'What have I done?'

o.o.o.o.o

_Tsuna was flying out of the village until he had to stop to throw up. He tried to cover his mouth but the bile in his stomach escaped. "What! What was that?" Tsuna felt a lump in his throat, he tasted the acidic substance in his mouth. "Why? How?" The brunette was disgusted by the fact that humans would eat… other humans._

_Tsuna heard a twig snap so he rushed into a bush next to seven large trees._

_The brunette heard the sound of whistling, it was a melody repeated many times. "Who is there?"_

_Tsuna flinched and started to tremble, 'does this mean I have to fight? I don't want to! I can't!' Tsuna covered his mouth, he was so stressed out the tear glands in his eyes began to work again. The warm liquid started to spill from his eyes, 'No I must be strong!'_

_The male who was whistling squatted and placed his hands on the ground to show that he was no threat. "Are you a rabbit or a bird? Maybe a kitty~ come here 'ittle Kitty~ I'm not going to hurt you" Tsuna felt the muscles in the male's face lift, he was smiling._

"_I-I'm not an animal though…" Tsuna leaned against one of the trees, still trembling, he was beginning to lose the feeling in his arms._

"_That's okay, you can come out, it's not like I'm going to eat you! My village might though" The male figure's smile became weaker, "That's why I'm out here… I don't want to see other humans being eaten."_

_Tsuna opened his eyes wide._

"_I'm Shou"_

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna suddenly felt a presence of a certain boxer in front of him, the brunette flinched and almost fell back.

"SO SAWADA ARE YOU UP TO THE EXTREME?"

Tsuna looked at the white haired boxer with shocked eyes are agreed. "s-sure?"

"THAT'S EXTREMELY PERFECT!" The sun guardian screamed in the brunette's ears… well everyone's ears and ran off to tell his younger sister.

'Wha- what just happened?' The brunette had eyes wide open, and he thought to himself, 'what is the extreme?'

o.o.o.o.o

After school when the tired brunette was trying to find his shoe locker, Kyoko grabbed his hand and gave a smile.

"Tsu-kun" The girl blushed. "Let's go shopping" Kyoko led Tsuna towards his shoe locker and got his shoes for him. 'I feel like a mom, I so happy," The angelic girl smiled and giggled.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna pulled his hand away from his 'crush' and opened his mouth to insult her, but nothing came out. Kyoko was not like his guardians, she wouldn't leave him if he was weak. "I'm okay, I can take care of myself." Tsuna gave a weak smile and took his shoes from her.

"Oh, okay" Kyoko blushed and pressed her lips together. "Well… my brother and Haru are waiting outside the gates for us, once you're ready lets go~"

Tsuna bent to put his shoes on correctly and he thought to himself. 'When did I agree to go shopping?'

o.o.o.o.o

A certain Skylark with iron tonfas was walking down the halls of his school. 'Why would that herbivore his that baseball herbivore? Has he gone mad?' Hibari stopped and became more irritated, 'Why am I caring about that herbivore?' Then the Prefect shook his head and continued to walk. He was walking down a flight of stairs to where the shoe lockers were.

"Tsu-kun"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, 'It is that boxer's sister. Why is she calling that herbivore by-' the cloud guardian tilted his head and frowned, 'I don't care… why am I caring about that her-'

"Let's go shopping!"

'Shopping? How does he expect to go shopping when he is blind? Why is he blind again?' Then the skylark hit a student with his weapon. "I will bite you to death for not wearing your uniform correctly." Hibari knew that was only an excuse; he needed to hit something because he was extremely irritated 'Why am I thinking about that Herbivore?'

"Kyoko-chan"

The raven haired male turned around and saw the brunette pulling away from the girl's hand. 'I thought that herbivore was interested in that female. Did he actually change?'

o.o.o.o.o

"_I'm Shou"_

_Tsuna looked towards this male who seemed like he was 5'7" and he came out of the bushes. "So… y-you… aren't going to e-ea-eat me?" Tsuna was shaking hard and he felt as if he would throw up once more._

"_Nah… I'm not into that, not ever since my village ate… my father…"_

"_Oh… I'm sorry" Tsuna lowered his head and pouted._

"_It's okay~ why are you sorry?" Shou was took a step closer to the brunette, but Tsuna just backed away. "Don't worry… I won't hurt you"_

"…" _Tsuna backed away once more but instead of his foot landing on the dirt, it landed on a stick causing him to fall back and cry out in pain._

_Shou's eyes opened wide like his mouth and he rushed to help the brunette. "Are you okay?"_

_Tsuna had one eye open, "Y-Yeah… I'll live"_

"_Y-You're blind"_

_Tsuna looked up at the male, he smelled like berries and he was much toned. "y-yeah"_

"_oh…"_

o.o.o.o.o

"KYAAA"

Tsuna who was in a daze snapped out of it when he heard a scream coming from two girls. He was about to go into HDWM until the two screamed again.

"KAWAII!" Haru and Kyoko was holding a lion cub pushie.

"Ne, Kyoko doesn't this remind you of Tsuna?" Haru's eyes were sparkling and there was a pink hue on her cheeks.

"That's true!" The two giggled and forgot that there were two very bored boys behind them.

"SAWADA! LET'S EXTREMELY GO TO THE ARCADE ACROSS THIS STREET!" Sawagawa Ryohei screamed in Tsuna's ears and dragged him without letting the poor brunette reply.

Once the two teenagers entered the arcade, the boxer's eyes sparkled. "There"

Tsuna was dragged once again, he was taken to a punch rating game. The game had a cushioned bag that covered a metal punching plate, and on top of the punching bag there was a three digit showing score board on it, there was '000' in bright red numbers.

"This is going to be great!" Ryohei put a few coins into the machine and waited for it to light up.

Tsuna on the other hand was still trying to get his head to stop spinning. When he heard a loud bang and a loud 'you WIN' type of music he felt the boxer attracting a lot of people.

"999! THE HIGHEST EXTREME SCORE!"

Tsuna felt footsteps rushing towards the boxer and he was pushed to the ground. 'Itai! I must not show weakness' the brunette got up and rubbed his bottom. He heard lots of 'wow's' and 'OMG's' "Onii-san, let me try." Tsuna would like to prove to his cloud guardian that he could still be extreme. 'If I am not strong enough… then onii-san would not want to even ask me to join the boxing club…' Tsuna was led to the punching machine. 'Even though it is annoying… it is better than being ignored.' The brunette used his hands to feel where the target is, and then he lifted his arm slowly. 'I will show him that I did not become weaker by becoming blind… ' The brunette threw a punch and a loud smash was heard. 'But that I became stronger,'

"Nani-o?" there was a male voice that was heard in the crowd. "0 2 7" He said the numbers as one digits.

"027? That is impossible… the weakest score would be 110" There was another voice.

Tsuna became discouraged, 'how is that possible… did I miss? I probably made a fool of myself…'

"Wait that could mean… 1027!" Ryohei was looking at the screen that showed the score. "Sawada!"

The boxer grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his shirt, suddenly covered with fire.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

o.o.o.o.o

"Let go desu!" It was Haru, she and Kyoko was being attacked by three men in dark brown mafia suits. "Leave us alone!"

"Shut her up! What if Vongola Decimo hears?" one of the males said, his voice was deep and rushed. The male was about to cover both Haru's and Kyoko's eyes until he felt a hard punch on the back of his head. Before the male knew it, he was flying across the street.

"Leave the girls alone, I know who you are after" it was a certain brunette with an orange flame on his forehead.

Another male gave Kyoko to the woman on his left and got his gun out. "Come with us silently or else we will shoot that girl!"

Ryohei came panting to the battle scene, it took him a while to get away from the crowd that was surrounding the two Vongola Family members. "Kyoko!"

Kyoko was letting her tears out, waiting for someone to protect her, someone like her brother, not like, Tsuna who is blind.

Tsuna grabbed the male's forehead and shoved him to the ground, then he sprinted towards the woman with Kyoko. Without a second thought the brunette punched the woman in the face and carried Kyoko to Haru and Ryohei. Tsuna flew back to the three mafia members.

"Sawada! Leave it! They are already injured! Hurry let's go!" Ryohei was covering his sister's eyes.

The Vongola Decimo ignored what his guardian said and he continued to attack the fleeing people. "Who sent you?" The brunette grabbed the male in the dark brown mafia suit, puched him to the ground, and threatened to punch him.

"I-I w-we…" The male had long black hair and he was as pale as the moon.

"Say now!" Tsuna punched the ground next to his face, leaving cracks in the cement. "Do not make me ask again!"

The man was in tears. "HELP!" the male lost it, he was doing anything that was possible to get away from Tsuna… from the monster.

Tsuna raised his fist once more, but he was punched by his sun guardian. The brunette fell to the ground and the male ran away. Tsuna touched his cheek gingerly. 'Why w-would he hit me? What did I do? Did I kill someone? I cannot remember what happened! I was only in that dark vacant space!' The brunette wanted to shout his thoughts, but he knew if he did then the boxer would stay away from him.

Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's uniform collar and was up in his face. "Sawada, you have changed! You became a monster! Stay away from Kyoko until you change back!" The white haired male let go and went to Kyoko and Haru who were running to them. "Kyoko, Haru… let's go, leave Sawada."

The boxer walked passed them and pulled the two by the wrists.

Both the girls looked back and had their eyebrows furrowed. "Tsuna…"

o.o.o.o.o

As the brunette was walking home he felt no emotions, he kept bumping into poles and walls. Reborn who was observing him from a distance, did not approach him. 'Dame-Tsuna… Your first day back…' Then the Arcobaleno put his Leon binoculars down and began to fly (with the help of Leon) towards the Varia's mansion.

"I'm home…" The brunette carefully found his way back to his room and he collapsed on his bed. 'Why?' The brunette could feel tears beginning to form in his grey eyes. 'Why?' Tsuna tried to hold his salty tears back, but couldn't. It had been a long time since he actually cried…

But he did not know why…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was kinda long... welll maybe not THAT long...<strong>

**thank you for reading this far~~~**

**I hope u guys keep reading! and thanks for those who REviewed! (and faved/alerted)**

**I will be very busy with finals this week so... if i die then ill let one of my friends end this story... T.T (not really)**

**but if u dont want me to die then REVIEW! PLLLLLEAAAAAASEEEEEEE**

**TsubasaFan1230 thank you for pointing that out... (how will Tsuna learn?) - that question**

**yes Tsuna is going to be a little heartless... but stilll...**

**anyway REVIEW! REIVEW! R E V I E W!**

**if u cant think of anything then tell me what u liked/what u hated... ask me a question... anyquestion (what kind of final) or like (Tsuna this Tsuna that) or like do you like/hate my idea? or idk T.T**

**anyway there is a poll on my profile soooo please vote~~~~~~~~~**

**see u later~~**


	7. Chapter 7 The Mysterious Mist

**Hello o all~~~**

**I am REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY for the late update... and the horrible grammar that is going to come up... (please ignore that T.T)**

**But there are a few extra notes at the end of the story so please read them~~~ (based on Reviews)**

* * *

><p>I'm Ready<p>

Chapter 7

The Mysterious feeling

o.o.o.o.o

In the Morning of the next day, Tsuna was missing from his usual spot in his class. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the door waiting for their boss to come running in and panting. The silver haired bomber began to chew his fingernails; it was 8:26 four more minutes until class began. Yamamoto on the other hand was holding his breath. Both of the guardians were thinking about what they could say to their boss for the actions yesterday.

"Why isn't Judaime here yet? I should have waited for him! I am a failure!" Gokudera was ripping his silky hair out and grumbling. 'especially yesterday… when I…'

Yamamoto who would usually say 'Maa, Maa Tsuna might be really late today' was now biting his bottom lip hard. As soon as Yamamoto could taste iron in his mouth the door slid open.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stood up to see who entered the room… it was only the bald teacher trying to quite the class down.

Gokudera was shaking his knees and now biting his fingers off. Yamamoto threw a paper ball at the storm guardian and got his attention.

'Let's go to Tsuna's house to check up on his after class' the baseball player mouthed.

o.o.o.o.o

The two boys hurried down the stairs, dodging students, to the shoe lockers. Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to have figured out what they would say to Tsuna, 'Sorry, we did not consider your feelings. We will try our best to notice yours so please try to consider ours' the two even practiced in the bathroom during bread and lunch.

"Hurry but baseball freak!" the Italian almost ripped the door of his shoe locker, but there was something in there besides his shoes. "Base-"

"Goku-"

The two called each other at the same time to show the other the letter in their shoe locker.

"Gokudera… it's from-" Yamamoto was about to say who it was from but the letter made his eyes open wide and furrow his eyebrows.

Same with the bomber's silver eyebrows.

o.o.o.o.o

"Ahhh…. So tired!" Tsuna yawned and stretched his arms and back, he was in bed for the whole day. 'I wonder why there wasn't any hammer walking me up today.' Tsuna stood still for a moment to notice any sign for Reborn… but there were none.

"Gyahahaha! ORESAMA WANTS O PLAY ASSASIN!" a certain cow came running into the brunette's room and had grenades in both of his tiny hands.

Tsuna flinched at Lambo's loud voice, but then simply said. "Lambo, can you help me to the closet? It doesn't seem to give off any vibrations" The brunette smiled shyly at the 5 year old.

"O-Ore-s-sama wa-nt? Wh-? Nani? Ehhh!" the child in the cow print clothes had his mouth to the floor, Tsuna would never want to ask him for help.

"Yes Lambo, please help," Tsuna extended his arms waiting for the boy to guide him with his sticky hands.

"O-Of course!" Lambo then reached for his older brother's hands, his eyes began to water and snot was dripping from his nose. The lightning guardian led Tsuna to his closet then ran out of the room wiping his eyes. 'Dame-Tsuna… he… he's so weak! Why? He… he' warm tears fell uncontrollably. 'Tsuna… is he going to become weaker? Is my older brother…. Going to quit being my older brother because he is… weak?... no…. no….' Lambo sniffed 'no…..'

Tsuna was making as much movements to figure out whether his clothes was the right one to wear, in the end he amazingly put on forest-green pants and a black t-shirt. He had Lambo's reactions stuck in his head, 'why was he trying so hard to get away from me? Is it because I was weak?... why?' The vibrations of Lambo's anxious actions to get away from the brunette were unbearable… 'did Lambo…leave?'

'I guess I should go and look for that Spartan…' The brunette walked to the bathroom, feeling the air being reflected by the walls around him.

Once the Vongola Decimo was done with his grooming, he made it out the house and he began to walk around for Reborn.

'If I was the dev-… spar-… home tutor of me where would I be?'

o.o.o.o.o

"_Here we are_!" Shou held up a leaf door for Tsuna to enter his hut. "_I know it's a little cramped but it's a comfortable base." The taller teenager smiled wide and happily._

"_A-Are you s-sure that I should come in? i-it's your s-secret b-base." The small brunette was right outside of the door. 'What if there are people there… to kill and eat me?'_

"_Yeah it's fine~" Shou went inside and Tsuna followed trying to sense any other living thing in the small hut._

"_So how about we start over and introduce each other?" Show was smiling with his bright teeth showing, he was sitting crisscrossed._

"_s-sure"_

"_I'll start" The male tilted his head up and cupped his chin. "My name is Yamazaki Shou, I am 17 years old… uhhh" The teenager furrowed his eyebrows and though hard. "My talents are… no wait… I have dark black hair and tan-ish skin… now… my talents are-"_

o.o.o.o.o

"Bossu?" It was a soft, high voice. Tsuna would have missed the calling if he was a little deeper in his thoughts.

"eh? Chrome? What are you doing here?" Tsuna turned toward the caller.

"more like… why are you here at Kokuyo?" Chrome just finished shopping for junk food.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head "Kokuyo?"

"hai… Kokuyo… as in where you fought Mukuro-sama"

Tsuna took a step back and had his blind eyes wide open, "EHH what am –"before he could go on he held his tongue and regained his posture. "I was wandering, looking for Reborn and I seemed to be led to his place."

Chrome stepped closer to reach for her boss' hand; she blushed and said, "Why don't you visit Kokuyo land for a bit?"

Once the two touched each other memories of the boss flooded into the girl's head.

"_No! SHOU I THOUGHT!... STOP STOP!"_

"_Tsuna… It's too late"_

_Then Tsuna felt Shou's arms move with the knife in his hand._

"_no… STOP!"_

_Suddenly Tsuna felt warmth around his arms… his right arm went through Shou's chest._

…

…

"_You're blind?"_

"_y-yeah"_

"_well…." Shou scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I guess I can guide you to the forest exit… but it's getting dark… so how about you stay at my base for a bit,"_

_Tsuna smiled, to the brunette Shou reminded him out a certain guardian… cough Yamamoto cough cough. Yamamoto was usually careful with his words and also extremely nice._

…

…

…

_The smell of iron was in the humid air around Tsuna, his arms were wet and dried blood was splattered on his baby face._

"_What have you DONE?" It was Shou's voice…_

_Tsuna clenched his head and tried to get rid of his voice, so he began to re-stab every body around him. Screams and screeches were heard everywhere._

o.o.o.o.o

"STOP!" Chrome's yell was ringing in Tsuna's ear and the street where they were on.

Tsuna was tearing up at the memories he had while trying to survive the forest alone. 'Why? Did she have to… see my thoughts? She will think I am too weak o handle emotional conflict!' The brunette faced Chrome and felt her trembling and hugging her plastic bag closer to her body.

"C-Chr-" Tsuna lifted his hand to touch her head.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" She flinched back almost stumbling on the cracks and rocks under her feet. When she got back to her senses she saw the hurt in Tsuna's face, for only half a second until Tsuna put back a straight face. "B-Bos-"

Tsuna took a large step back from Chrome, he did not know if he was hurt from the memories, Chrome's reaction, or the thought of being unable to hide his weakness from his guardian.

"Oya, Oya Tsunayoshi… what did you do to my dear Nagi-chan?" Fog was beginning to form around Chrome and Tsuna and in the next second Mukuro was standing in between the brunette and the indigo hair colored girl.

"Mukuro." Tsuna frowned and became more defensive, "I was not harming Chrome in anyway,"

"Then why was she disturbed by your memories?" There was a great pause, and the only thing that seemed to make a sound was the beating hearts of the three. "You have become a different person."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. 'What is this feeling? Why does it hurt?' The brunette ignored his feelings and noticed his mist guardian getting into a fighting stance.

"Mukuro… we do not need to fight," But it was too late, The mist guardian had already lunged for the Vongola Decimo.

Chrome step backed and gave space between her and Mukuro. 'Is bossu… going to be… is… he going to be okay?'

The sound of metal clashing and grunts of sruggle and sudden use of power was heard.

Tsuna blocked an attack from the pineapple head and grabbed his trident. The small brunette was able to punch the mist guardian in the guts causing Mukuro to fall back unto the ground.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… stay away from my group… I will come for your body once you become weak… and it is an unexpected time…"

Chrome, Mukuro, and Tsuna all knew that the split haired male was over powered by Tsuna.

"You have become a… monster."

Another stab in the heard was felt by Tsuna, 'again… I was called a monster…' The brunette clenched his fists, 'If I act strong, my guardians call me a monster, if I am weak… my guardians will betray me… leave me… ignore me… like how Shou did.'

"Leave Tsunayoshi before I really try to possess your body."

o.o.o.o.o

Reborn was finally at the airport getting on the plane, 'Tsuna… don't change more than you have… show your real self.'

The infant looked over his shoulder and gave Japan a last look before leaving for Italy.

**sigh... i hope that was okay... if not them i am sooo sorry... i hope the story will become a little more better...**

**But here are some notes**

-Reborn Flew to the airport, where he will then fly to the varia

-sorry the reactions were a little too overboard T.T

-The human eating ppl are kinda important for Tsuna's way of thinking... i hope u guys will be able to see if not then... oops

-the _This thingy_ italic workds are like flash backs~~ so that is why Tsuna is with SHou too...

-im sorry if u dont like Tsuna, but there will be changes in his personality soon :) (haha spoiler)

-I do not know why there is a man eating village in the forest even though its like... the 21 century...

**anyway thank you all for leaving feedback and i hope i can get more (cuz im greedy!)**

**so i hope u guys can give me ideas u want... like mini ones maybe... maybe... m a y b e...**

...

bye~~~


End file.
